


"Is this how the fairies do it in Hyde, Tyler?"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Campy, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew this on paper, took a photo of it with the phone, imported it into SketchBook and colored it on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is this how the fairies do it in Hyde, Tyler?"

"Is this how the fairies do it in Hyde, Tyler? Is this how they wear their poncey silly frilly pink shirts?"

"That color is in, I'll have you know."

"In where? The women's department? I don't even know a store that sells a shirt like this!"


End file.
